venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fred Spooker
Fred 'Spooker' Soup '''is 'a wannabe paranormal investigator and unpaid intern, and later acting second in command in Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire. Biography Spooker answered an ad on Craigslist by Johnny Ghost to be his temporary partner after Johnny Toast was arrested for burning down his McDonald's. His first case was in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria when four ghost children began to haunt it. Fred died when he tripped over a chair and he had no knowledge about how to banish and combat ghosts. This annoys Johnny Ghost thoroughly, and though Fred learned somewhat, he still always makes mistakes. Later, he was officially hired as part of Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire. Spooker was between jobs because he was temporally fired from P.I.E. (he died for them a lot) and temporally became an independent Ghost Hunter. He also died multiple times at P.I.E. Headquarters when The Police Department raided it. The reason he died is because Ghost kept going back in time to save Toast who kept getting killed as well. One of Fred's many deaths at P.I.E. Headquarters was at the hands of Ghost, when Ghost accidentally killed Fred with "Old Martha/The Ghost Killer Extraordinaire", a Mini Gun which Toast created. He now seems to be back at P.I.E. as a new intern with Chris "Colon" Ghostie. In JOHNNY GHOST VS ZOMBIES! he claimed he had been there for a while which made Johnny so mad at him that Jimmy Casket took over. Jimmy Casket then murdered Fred and let Johnny take control again. Johnny then lost his memory of the incident like he always does when Jimmy Casket took over his body. Spooker once visited a pizzeria run by a mouse, where he and Sally were in charge of fixing the Bonnie animatronic. After Sally had finished with Bonnie, he asked her to help him chat up Chica. Spooker demonstrated with Sally and failed completely. When it came to the real thing, Spooker unintentionally succeeded in asking Chica out for coffee. Spooker decided to get his name out in order to make some money for his ghost-hunting business by making a FNAF movie. He found a backer and started shooting in an abandoned suburban town in England, but wasn't paid much for it. Spooker once broke into Johnny Toast's country mansion during a murder mystery with Godzilla. He was poisoned by the tea but was successfully resuscitated by Johnny Toast. Spooker is also The Doctor because an incarnation of The Doctor (possibly the 13th Doctor or Papa Acachalla) turned into him when they stubbed their toe so hard it killed them, so they had to regenerate. This means Spooker and Papa Acachalla are the same person because Papa is the 15th Doctor. Additionally, Spooker regenerated when he was crushed to death when the TARDIS fell on him (someone with a gravity gun dropped it on him trying to get him inside it) and regenerated into a female incarnation of The Doctor (this female Doctor may or may not be Britney the cheerleader). Judging by his reaction to being female it is possible that this is The Doctor's first female incarnation although this doesn't make much sense considering the 13th Doctor is female. It is most likely that Spooker and the female Doctor come after Acachalla, The Doctor who stubbed their toe may have even been an incarnation we haven't seen yet. Spooker later broke into PIE HQ and fell into a machine that Ghost and Toast were working on. It scrambled Fred's DNA and turned him into a puppymonkeybaby. Ghost and Fred then went to the 5th dimension to get the queen to cure him. It later turned out that the 5th dimension had no queen, they just worshiped Gertrude for no apparent reason. After she finished her lunch break, Gertrude admitted she had no real magic. Fred tried to flirt with Maddie Friend, causing Ghost to kill him. Feeling sorry for Fred, Johnny Ghost got Fred a job at his McDonald's while Toast worked on a cure for Fred's puppymonkeybaby persona, but Fred could not even figure out how to use the door. Later, Darth Calculus came to order something but was paralyzed by the smell of Fred's diaper, so Fred burned his diaper and opened the window to get rid of the smell, but Calculus ran out of the restaurant. Next, William Barricade visited, thinking that there were alien terrorists from another dimension there and was startled by Fred. Fred later killed Barricade when he wouldn't stop making walkie Talkie noises. He then nursed William back to health. Barricade then believed that Fred was the chosen one of legend but still made sure no sign of alien terrorists were in the restaurant, as the chosen one was prophesied to defeat them. It is then revealed that Ghost sent Barricade to try to cure Fred's puppymonkeybaby persona. Fred tells William to hit him. He refuses, but when he turns back around, Fred is dead, making Barricade believe he has telekinetic powers and that he's an alien terrorist. Fred comes back as a human, thanking Barricade, but Barricade thinks he's even uglier and runs out of the McDonald's. Ghost comes back and calls the paramedics to treat William's concussion at a hospital. Ghost then tells Fred Barricade's backstory and that he swallowed a radio when he was young and it made him talk like a walkie-talkie ever since. Fred then sees that he still has a tail and believes he is like one of those anime guys. He then announces he is going to the comic con. Johnny Ghost and Fred, who had become a puppymonkeybaby again for unknown reasons, met again at a gas station when they saw that the empire was attacking and Ghost had been turned into a Teletubbie by eating one of Fred's furballs mixed with a pizza. Ghost and Fred fled, but a tornado formed and killed Fred. Ghost and Fred hid in the basement of a house, where Ghost realized that Fred had been severely hurt by the tornado. When the storm passed, Fred drives Ghost's bike into the house, killing himself again. Fred has a final plan for Ghost to meet with the empire's ruler, Kylo Ren, to stop the tornado while he distracts it. Ghost meets up with ren, who says to go into the eye of the tornado to stop it. But Kylo and Ghost get sucked into the tornado and die, leaving the storm to wreak havoc on the rest of the town. He was the prime suspect in the murder of Ronnie Boast, during the course of the investigation of which he, Ghost and Toast became trapped for 15 years in the Jurassic Park Dimension by Prince Fang. When he was shot through to the Texas Dimension, he came back looking like Toast, and later grew a beard (which Ghost shot off). However, he was unable to prove he wasn't a robot duplicate sent to trick them and Ghost shot him. In the five nights at Pikachu video, it's revealed Fred's father is named Donald Spooker meaning Soup may have just adopted him. In the horse ghost video, Chakalata Soup was revealed to be the son of Darth Calculus, meaning Fred is the adoptive grandson of Calculus. As of ''PLAYABLE ANIMATRONICS 10! - Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's Joy of Creation Pill Pack (Garry's Mod), he and Chris Ghostie have officially become fully-fledged members of PIE. He and the rest of PIE later fought Johnny Cranky with dupes while being chased by a tornado ghost He later went to investigate the disappearance of Chakalata Soup with Johnny Ghost and they were met with the weirdos of a middle of nowhere town where everyone went mad years ago. After having run-ins with Barney and flaming trees they found Chakalata on his boat where he killed Spooker and Johnny. Johnny turned out to be Johnny Cranky in disguise and the plan was to kill Spooker to prove Chakalata was worthy of joining Destroyers of Investigators Extraordinaire. The reason Chakalata killed Cranky was because he was actually Sink Supplies Antichalla in diguise. Spooker later appeared in a weird middle of nowhere ruin with TattleTail where he killed a khaki it with a rocket launcher before before being killed by Donald Trump, also with a rocket launcher. He then showed up shrunk down and stuck in fish tank with Josh, Officer Maloney, and Woah Bandicoot. He and Josh were forced to fight against Maloney and Woah while a bunch of normal-sized people (including Barney the Dinosaur and Elmo) watched from outside the tank. Partway through the fight, Woah went rogue and killed Maloney, his own teammate.Woah then escaped the tank and got back to moral size and started killing the spectators.Spooker and Josh then escaped, got back to normal and started chasing Woah, only to both die. His next appearance is while coming down from a Macaroni high when he shows up at Johnny Toast's house, which had been taken over by Josh and her fiance Dummy, to investigate the murder of Dummy by Tictac Pattywhack the interior decorator, who he thought was a ghost. While there he sees that a police officer named Officer Peadidle was already on the scene investigating.While investigating Spooker passed out multiple times because of the Macaroni and eventually ended up killing Officer Peadidle for no apparent reason before passing out for the final time. Personality For a person who's job is to investigate/fight ghosts, Spooker is quite cowardly. Usually running away screaming from even the slightest hints of danger, be they real or not. Despite this Spooker has a relatively large ego, and despite currently being a mere intern he would have the public believe he is a brave and charismatic hero. Despite being cowardly, Spooker can be persistent, as likely wouldn't still work for PIE if he didn't constantly follow Johnny Ghost on adventures. Along with his fears, Spooker can be short sided, unwise, and unintelligent at times (though nowhere near the as much as Billy or Sally), often getting himself in perilous danger and forcing his teammates to save him. He was even unaware of his transformation into a puppymonkeybaby form quite a while. Spooker seems unaware that Johnny Ghost dislikes him and even idolizes Ghost. Appearance Fred is the model of a Half-Life 2 Rebel (with the head of Male_6) wearing a pink beanie. He switches beanie from time to time; he was once wearing a yellow one, Toast said he looked like a daisy because of it. In 2016, he had been transformed into a Puppymonkeybaby. During his time of transforming back to his normal and usual self, Spooker still retained the tail. After returning to the puppymonkeybaby form for a while, he is fully cured of his condition. In the 5 Year Anniversary Livestream, it was stated that Spooker wears women's underwear. Trivia * He likes bicycles and his diet consists of peanut butter and sink water. He also knows very little and tends to confuse things with a video game. * His father is Chef Chakalata Soup. Chakalata Soup checked up on them in the creepiest way possible: he stood, staring at them, in a room full of burning bodies. * He possibly lives with his father in an open grave. * Fred is the first member of P.I.E that is not named Johnny or John next to Higgilydiggilyhögan. * Fred loves S'mores. * His theme song is The Derp Song by The Derp Brothers. * His probable last chronological appearance is in the Doctor Who working TARDIS mod video since this incarnation regenerates after being crushed by the TARDIS in that video. However, since the Curator from "The Day of the Doctor" shows that at some point in the future The Doctor gains the ability to "revisit familiar faces" it is possible that he regenerated into Spooker again at some point. * Spooker's last words before his regeneration were, "DARN IT!" * His sister is Barnacle. * He is the possible father of Poopoop Soup. * He could make hairballs like a cat while in his puppymonkeybaby form. * He shares a psychic connection with Gertrude. * He is (obviously) best friends and beanie buddies with Chris 'Colon' Ghostie! * Johnny Ghost is Spooker's idle. Gallery Screenshot_2017-03-04-11-57-57_kindlephoto-3022558.jpg|Spooker without his normal beanie, in the Hello Neighbor McDonald's video 20180129010025_1.jpg Category:PIE Category:Gmod Category:Gmod Characters Category:Gmod characters Category:Johnny Toast Category:Garry's Mod Category:Paranormal Category:Male Category:Males Category:Macaroni Category:Character Category:Candidates for merging Category:The Soup Family Category:Poltergeist Hunters Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Acachalla Family Category:Investigators Category:Timelord